Red Eyes no Naruto
by Uchiha D Ikhsan
Summary: Naruto berhasil menyegel madara dan berpindah dimensi. Akankah naruto menemukan nakama baru dan petualangan baru di dimensi baru tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Mashasi Kisimoto**

**One piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning : gaje, typo, jelek, alur kecepetan, dll**

**RED EYES NO NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terbaring di tanah dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan dan badan yang penuh luka dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sedari tadi dia terus dihajar habis oleh uchiha madara yang kekuatannya sudah meningkat karena dia sudah menyegel juubi dalam dirinya. Dara dan para aliansi shinobi sudah kewalahan dan pasrah dengan nasib mereka.

"Naruto, ada satu cara untuk mengalahkan madara, namun kau mungkin harus mengorbankan nyawamu" kata kurama/kyubi dalam mindscape nya.

"Apa itu kurama? Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menmbunuh madara" balas naruto

"Kau harus menggunakan jutsu penyegelan fuinjutsu shikifujin" kata kurama. Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata "jutsu yang pernah digunakan tou-san, eh?"

"itu benar, namun ini berbeda, minato sudah memohon kepada shinigami jika kau menggunakan menggunakan jutsu itu untuk menyegel madara, kau hanya akan berpindah dimensi dan kau mungkin akan mendapatkan beberapa kekuatan madara" jelas kurama

"Berpindah dimensi? Sugoii" Naruto senang karena dengan berpindah dimensi mungkin ia akan menemukan nakama dan petualangan baru, mengingat nakama-nakama nya sudah mati dibunuh oleh madara.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah." Kata kurama

Naruto lalu kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat madara berjalan ke arahnya. Diam-diam naruto membuat segel tangan dengan sisa chakranya.

Ketika dia melihat madara sudah didepan nya, naruto langsung memegang kaki madara.

"Jadi ini uzumaki naruto, memohon untuk di kasihani" kata madara dengan senyum mengejek.

Naruto langsung menyeringai dan menarik roh madara. "kena kau **Fuinjutsu Shikifujin**" kata naruto yang melihat madara terkejut, namun sudah terlambat. Rohnya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya dan dimakan oleh shinigami yang berada di belakang naruto.

Tapi sebelum madara menjadi jasad tak bernyawa dia berteriak "SIALAN KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO"

Setelah itu tubuh naruto menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya dan meninggalkan dunia shinobi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di sebuah hutan muncul serpihan cahaya dan menyatu menjadi seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia telah berpindah dimensi dan meninggalkan kampung halaman nya. Lalu dia terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"ugh, dimana ini?" kata naruto

"Naruto, temui aku, ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan." Kata kurama.

Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam mindcape nya yang berupa gorong-gorong dengan rubah ekor sembilan di dalam nya.

"Naruto, sepertinya kita sudah berpindah dimensi." Kata kurama

"Sepertinya begitu. Kira-kira ini dunia apa ya?" jawab naruto

"Kita harus mendapatkan informasi tentang dunia ini secepatnya, dan sepertinya kau juga mendapatkan doujutsu milik madara dan jutsu mokuton dan katon." Kata kurama

"Maksudmu sharingan dan rinnegan?" Tanya naruto

"Betul, alirkan saja chakramu ke matamu." kata kurama

Naruto lalu melakukan apa yang dikatakan kurama dan matanya berubah menjadi sharingan lalu berputar menjadi enternal mangekyu sharingan milik madara.

"Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Sepertinya kau masih terlalu muda untuk membangkitkan rinnegan alami." Kata kurama, mengingat umur naruto masih 15 tahun. Tiba-tiba kurama berkata "Ada yang datang naruto" kata kurama. Naruto tidak manjawab pertanyaan kurama dan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dia melihat seorang anak kecil mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dan elana pendek berwarna hitam dengan sandal biru.

"Siapa kau?" kata anak itu dengan nada cempreng nya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan siapa kau?"jawab naruto

"Aku Luffy, aku akan menjadi bajak laut." Kata luffy

"Bajak laut, eh?" kata naruto kebingungan

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan menemukan One Piece" kata luffy

"Apa itu one piece? Maukah kau menceritakan tentang dunia ini?" pinta naruto

"Kau tak tau one piece? Dari mana asalmu?" Tanya luffy

"Er,, aku amnesia dan aku hanya ingat namaku saja. Sekarang maukah kau menceritakan tentang dunia ini?" kata naruto berbohong.

"Oh,, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan." kata luffy dan mulai bercerita.

'Jadi ini dunia bajak laut.' Batin naruto setelah luffy selesai bercerita tentang raja bajak laut bernama Gol D Roger yang di eksekusi dan kata-kata terakhirya yang memicu datangnya era bajak laut dan marinir yang menangkap para bajak laut. Dan ada 4 laut di dunia, yaitu north blue, east blue, south blue, west blue. Dia ada di dawn island, east blue.

'kau juga harus mencari di perpustakaan tentang dunia ini. Dari tampangnya, dia adalah orang yang bodoh sepertimu dan mungkin masih banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui' jelas kurama dalam batin naruto.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan gulungan dan mengoleskan darahnya. Lalu muncul kepulan asap dan ketika asap itu menghilang tampak dompet berbentu katak dan satu set baju

yang langsung diambil naruto dan menyimpan kembali gulungan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Sugoii, apa itu naruto?" Tanya luffy yang keheranan.

"ini adalah tabunganku" kata naruto lalu membuka dompet tersebut. Dan betapa terkejut nya dia ketika melihat uang ryo nya berubah menjadi berry. Naruto bepikir bahwa uang itu adalah uang yang di gunakan dalam dunia ini.

"Dan bajuku" tambah naruto lalu melepas pakaian lamanya dan memakai baju berwarna merah dengan lambang uzumaki di belakangnya.

"Luffy, maukah kau mengantarku ke sebuah bar?" Pinta naruto

"Ayo ikut aku" jawab luffy. Luffy lalu memimpin naruto ke desa fusha. Sesampainya si desa fusha, luffy langsung berlari ke pub dengan naruto di belakangnya.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto kakak baru ku!" seru luffy ke orang-orang di pub tersebut

"Aku bukan kakakmu, lagi pula kita baru bertemu beberapa menit saja, dasar baka!" kata naruto lalu menjitak kepala luffy

"ittai, lihat itu shanks, makino, kita akrab bukan?" kata luffy sambil menyeringai lebar.

Naruto lalu memperhatikan orang-orang dalam pub tersebut. Dia melihat pria jangkung berambut merah dan memiliki bekas luka disekitar mata kirinya, mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam dengan sandal hitam, seorang pria gemuk memakai baju hijau strip putih sedang memakan daging, lalu seorang pria berambut gimbal berwarna coklat dengan ikat kepala bertuliskan YASSOP di dahinya, dan seorang wanita berambut hijau memakai baju orange dibelakang meja bar sambil mengelap gelas. Naruto berasumsi bahwa dia adalah pemilik bar. Dan beberapa orang di meja yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa masih ada sake yang tersisa?" Tanya naruto sambil duduk di sebelah shanks

"Maaf, tapi sake nya sudah habis" jawab makino

"Kalau kau mau masih ada satu botol, ini belum di buka lho.." kata shanks sambil menyodorkan satu botol sake.

Tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak oleh seseorang dengan kaos putih dan mantel coklat, ia memakai celana hitam dan sepatu hitam. Di belakangnya tampak beberapa orang yang sepertinya bawahannya.

**TBC**

Disini naruto berumur 15 tahun

Dan luffy beumur 7 tahun

**R & R ya minna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Mashasi Kisimoto**

**One piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning : gaje, typo, jelek, alur kecepetan, dll**

DISINI NARUTO BERUMUR 15 TAHUN

DAN LUFFY BERUMUR 7 TAHUN

Terima kasih kepada: , Blue-Temple Of The King, Kirisaki Shin, Ashura naruto sannin, Agung Moelyana, , .9, Naminamifrid , Ae Hatake, 27, Aizen L sousuke, Blood D. Cherry, Vin'DieseL No Giza, mudiantoro, KentRiBoYs, EstrellaNamikaze, Dark Namikaze Ryu, , Yogi.35912, A'Raion No Sun, Namikaze Ranto, Yuuki Tokabito, Namikaze Pakong, yang telah me-review chapter sebelumya.

**RED EYES NO NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 2**

Orang tersebut masuk ke bar dan berjalan ke belakang naruto. Naruto mengabaikannya dan mengambil sake yang ditawarkan shanks "terima kasih shanks, dan juga, topi yang bagus." Kata naruto menunjuk topi jerami yang di pakai shanks.

Naruto akan meminum sake tersebut ketika orang di belakangya meninju botol sake tersebut hingga pecah.

Orang itu mengeluarkan poster buronan dan berkata "saya higuma, seorang bandit gunung, buronan 8.000.000 berry, dan saya akan membeli semua sake di bar ini"

"Maaf, tapi sakenya sudah habis" kata makino.

"Lalu apa yang diminum oleh bajak laut kotor di sini?" tanya higuma memandang dengan jijik para bajak laut yang sedang menonton kejadian."

"Hanya itu sake yang tersisa" kata makino dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu botol, tapi kau malah menghancurkannya" tambah naruto.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya higuma dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak" kata naruto.

Higuma lalu mengambil pedang nya dan mengayunkannya ke gelas-gelas di meja tersebut mengakibatkan gelas-gelas tersebut jatuh dan pecah.

Higuma berbalik dan berjalan keluar diikuti oleh anak buahnya sambil berkata "semua bajak laut adalah sampah."

Naruto berdiri sambil menunduk dan berkata "dan kau lebih buruk dari sampah."

Higuma berbalik dan meraung "apa kau bilang!"

"Aku berkata kau lebih buruk dari sampah" kata naruto dan mendongak menatap lurus higuma, mengungkapkan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe.

Semua orang di bar tersebut terkejut bahkan ada yang ketakutan. Namun, tidak ada yang lebih takut dari pada higuma yang sekarang berdiri gemetar sambil menatap naruto dengan ketakutan. Tidak mau dibuat malu di depan anak buah nya, higuma mengambil pedangnya sambil berteriak "brengsek kau!"

Higuma berlari ke arah naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke naruto, namun naruto dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan kunainya.

"**SHANNARO"**

Naruto mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya dan memukul higuma di wajah. Higuma tidak dapat menghindar dan terkena pukulan naruto hingga terpental keluar bar dan menabrak rumah di depan bar. Anak buah nya menatap naruto dengan ketakutan sebelum mereka berlari menuju bos mereka yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya pergi.

Semua orang di bar melongo memandang naruto yang matanya sudah kembali manjadi biru. Semua orang dalam keheningan sampai naruto berbalik dan melihat luffy sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan takjub, sambil memakan buah berbentuk bulat berwarna biru dengan ukiran-ukiran di kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau makan, luffy?" kata naruto yang membuat semua orang menatap luffy.

"Luffy, apa yang kau makan? Dari mana kau mandapatkannya?" shanks berteriak.

Luffy hanya menunjuk kotak disebelahnya karena mulutnya penuh dengan buah yang sudah di makannya.

Seketika, semua orang di bar kecuali makino, naruto, dan luffy berteriak "APA!"

Shanks langsung menuju luffy dan menarik kakinya ke atas membuat luffy terbalik dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sambil berteriak "Luffy, kau harus memuntahkan buah itu. Itu adalah buah iblis, kau tak akan bisa berenang jika memakannya!"

Namun itu sudah terlambat, leher luffy tiba-tiba melar dan jatuh ke tanah. "shanks, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya luffy.

"Kau telah memakan buah setan gomu-gomu. Tubuhmu akan menjadi karet, dan kau tak akan bisa berenang! Apa yang kau pikir kau makan?" shanks berteriak.

"Aku lapar dan melihat buah di kotak, dan aku hanya memakannya." Kata luffy

"Bukankah itu bagus? kau bisa bertambah kuat kan? Tanya naruto.

"Itu tidak bagus, aku berencana untuk menjual buah itu untuk membeli sake, seharusnya itu mampu membeli beberapa ratus botol sake." Kata shanks.

"Itu hanya sake, kapten. Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?" kata Benn Beckman

"Kau tak tahu berharganya sake bagiku, Benn. Yang kau pedulikan hanya rokok mu itu." Kata shanks. Benn yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

"Bukankah kau bisa mendapatkan buah setan lagi shanks?" Tanya naruto.

"Itu jika kau beruntung. Aku pun mendapatkannya dari sebuah kapal karam di sebuah pulau." Kata shanks.

"Oh ya shanks, kapan kau meniggalkan pulau ini?" Tanya luffy.

"Kita sudah 1 bulan disini, dan kami sudah mengisi kembali persediaan kapal kami, kami akan meninggalkan pulau ini sekarang." Kata shanks

"Sekarang? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?" Tanya luffy kesal.

"Maaf luffy, aku baru ingat sekarang." Kata shanks menyesal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kapal!" Perintah Lucky Rook esemua awak kapal.

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang memberi perintah di sini, Lucky!" kata shanks, namun di abaikan oleh krunya yang sedang meninggalkan bar.

"Selalu saja seperti itu." Kata shanks yang mulai mengikuti kru nya ke kapal.

"Hey, tunggu aku shanks!" kata luffy dan naruto bersamaan. Mereka lalu berlari mengikuti shanks.

"shanks, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu berlayar selama 2 bulan?" Tanya naruto.

"Boleh." Kata shanks singkat.

"Hey, itu tidak adil! Aku terus memohon untuk ikut berlayar denganmu sejak kau datang ke sini dan kau selalu menolaknya. Sedangkan naruto hanya meminta sekali dan kau menerimanya" Teriak luffy kesal.

"Itu karena kau masih kecil. Ah, kita sudah sampai" Kata shanks.

"Naruto, apakah kau akan meninggalkan ku? Kita kan baru saling kenal?" Tanya luffy sedih.

"Aku hanya pergi selama 2 bulan kok, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi." Kata naruto.

"Apakah kau berjanji?" Tanya luffy.

"Aku janji." Kata naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga dari kantung senjatanya dan memberikannya ke luffy, "lemparkan ini setelah dua bulan sejak hari ini. Dan aku akan kembali, oke? Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku." Kata naruto.

Luffy hanya mengangguk "Oh iya shanks, aku tidak akan meminta untuk ikut denganmu lagi, suatu hari nanti aku akan mempunyai kru ku sendiri dan membuktikan kalau aku adalah bajak laut hebat dan aku akan menjadi RAJA BAJAK LAUT." Kata luffy dengan meneriakan bagian terakhirnya

"Begitukah, kalau begitu, aku akan menitipkan ini padamu. Kembalikanlah padaku ketika kau sudah menjadi bajak laut yang hebat." Kata shanks sambil menyerahkan topi jerami nya pada luffy.

Setelah itu, shanks dan naruto menuju kapal dan melambaikan tangan ke luffy yang sekarang sedang menangis.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, luffy!" teriak naruto

Luffy yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

Ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan pulau, shanks memperkenalkan naruto kepada kru-kru yang lain. "Ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kru baru kita. Dia akan disini selama 2 bulan."

"Kenapa hanya selama dua bulan?" Tanya yassop.

"Tentunya dia punya alasan tersendiri, iya kan naruto?" Tanya shanks.

"Ya, tapi… itu sedikit… pribadi. Jadi, bisakah kita berbicara berdua?" Tanya naruto ke shanks.

"Tentu, ayo ikut aku." Kata shanks dan memimpin naruto ke kamarnya.

Ketika sudah sampai, shanks menuju ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. Dia akan meyuruh naruto untuk duduk juga ketika naruto berkata, "sebenarnya, aku dari dimensi lain."

Shanks menatap naruto terkejut. Lalu ia bebicara "maaf? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku sebenarnya dari dimensi lain." Kata naruto.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Tanya shanks.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya naruto kesal.

"Baik, kau terlihat serius. Bisa kau buktikan bahwa kau berasal dari... dimensi lain?" shanks bertanya ragu.

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan berkata "mata ini adalah sharingan, mata ini dapat melihat gerakan lawan dalam gerakan lambat dan juga dapat menghipnotis lawan yang bertatapan mata denganku. Apa ini sudah cukup?"

"Sebenarnya, itu seperti kekuatan buah iblis. Itu tidak menunjukan bahwa kau dari dimensi lain." Kata shanks.

"Aku tidak memakan buah iblis. Aku juga bisa berjalan di mana saja, kecuali udara kosong, tentu saja." Kata naruto. Naruto lalu meloncat ke tembok dan berjalan di sana untuk membuktikannya.

"Baik-baik, aku percaya padamu. Tapi apa yang kau inginkan sampai-sampai berlayar bersamaku?" Tanya shanks.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu banyak tentang dunia ini sehingga aku ikut denganmu untuk lebih bayak tahu tentang dunia ini." Kata naruto.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku untuk menceritakan tentang dunia ini kepadamu?" Tanya shanks

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu." Kata naruto.

"Baik, di dunia ini terdapat empat lautan yai.." "Cukup, aku sudah tahu tentang itu dari luffy dan aku juga sudah tahu tentang eksekusi raja bajak laut Gol D Roger, Marinir, dan one piece. Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan tentang yang lain?" sela naruto.

"Baik, ada juga grand line, itu di sebut sebagai kuburan bajak laut, karena banyak bajak laut mati di grand line. Setengah bagian dari grand line, yaitu dunia baru di sana hanya tempat untuk orang-orang yang kuat. Keseimbangan dunia baru di jaga oleh para yonkou. Yonkou adalah empat kaisar laut yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan sendiri-sendiri. Empat yonkou tersebut adalah Edward Newgate kapten bajak laut shirohige, saya Akagami Shanks, Kaidou, dan Big Mom." Jelas shanks

"apakah hanya itu saja?" Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, Disini ada juga pemerintah dunia yang di pimpin oleh gorosei. Marinir adalah kekuatan militer utama mereka yang di pimpin oleh fleet admiral sengoku dan ada tiga admiral yaitu akainu, aokiji, kizaru. Untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan dengan para yonkou, mereka membentuk organisasi shichibukai, yaitu para bajak laut kuat yang telah membuat perjanjian dengan pemerintah dunia untuk bekerja di bawah perintahnya dengan imbalan mengampuni kejahatan terdahulu dan memperbolehkan melakukan kejahatan lain(terbatas). Ada tiga tempat yang sangat penting bagi pemerintah dunia yaitu enies loby, marineford yaitu markas besar marinir, dan impel down yaitu penjara bajak laut." Jelas shanks lagi.

"Lalu buah iblis?" Tanya naruto.

"Ah ya, buah iblis, semua orang yang memakannya mendapat kekuatan tertentu, tapi kau tak akan bisa berenang dan lemah terhadap air laut. Di bagi menjadi tiga tipe yaitu tipe zoan untuk berubah menjadi hewan tertentu, tipe paramecia, dan tipe logia yang tidak bisa di sentuh kecuali jika kau menggunakan haki. Kurasa itu cukup." kata shanks.

"Maukah kau mengajariku haki?" Tanya naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya shanks.

"Tentu saja untuk bisa melawan kekuatan buah iblis logia. Dan juga untuk bisa melindungi nakama ku" kata naruto.

"Baiklah. Kapan kau mau belajar?" Tanya shanks.

"Kalau bisa ya sekarang." Kata naruto.

"Baik, tapi aku harus mengetahui sampai mana kekuatanmu terlebih dahulu" kata shanks dan keluar ruangan menuju ke dek di ikuti oleh naruto

"Kapten, ada sebuah kapal marinir di depan kita." Kata Benn Beckmann ketika melihat shanks datang.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kau bisa menunjukan kekuatan mu, naruto. Tapi kalau mereka menyerang." Kata shanks.

"Kenapa kalau mereka menyerang?" Tanya naruto

"Karena kami tidak menyerang kapal hanya untuk kesenangan, kami menyerang untuk membela diri" kata shanks.

Naruto lalu mengakrifkan sharingannya dan mandang sekeliling kapal dan melihat kapal dengan bagian depan berbentuk kepala anjing dan terdapat tulisan marine di layarnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud kapal di arah jam 10 dengan bagian depan berbentuk kepala anjing dan terdapat tulisan marine di layarnya?" Tanya naruto.

"Kau bisa melihat kapal itu dengn jelas dari kejauhan?" Tanya shanks heran.

"Tentu saja bisa, jangan remehkan mataku," kata naruto.

"kapten, bukankah itu vice-admiral garp?" Tanya yassop.

"yah, sepertinya kita telah membuat nya gusar karena membuat kampung halamannya menjadi markas kita selama satu bulan." Kata shanks.

"jadi dawn island adalah kampung halaman seorang perwira marinir?" Tanya naruto.

"Ya, dia adalah kakeknya luffy. Mungkin ini akan jadi sedikit masalah." Kata shanks.

**TBC**

**R & R ya minna**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Naruto hanya milik Mashasi Kisimoto

One piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda

Warning : gaje, typo, jelek, alur kecepetan, dll

RED EYES NO NARUTO

CHAPTER 3

Benar saja, kapal tersebut tiba-tiba menembakan meriam ke kapal shanks. Namun, yassop hanya menembak meriam tersebut dengan pistol, membuat meriam meledak di udara.

"Kenapa pistol dapat meledakkan meriam?" Tanya naruto.

"Menggunakan haki, tentu saja." Kata shanks.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku menyerang?" Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja," kata shanks.

"Yosh!" kata naruto.

Setelah itu naruto langsung meloncat keluar kapal dan mulai berlari di atas air ke kapal yang menyerang mereka. Sekarang meriam tidak mengincar kapal, namun mengincar naruto.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu mempan terhadapku, hah?" kata naruto mengejek. Sambil terus menghindari meriam yang datang. Dengan sharingan diaktifkan, menghindari meriam adalah hal yang mudah, apalagi dengan reflek cepat naruto, mungkin tidak ada meriam yang akan mendarat kepadanya.

Saat semakin dekat ke kapal, naruto melihat bahwa meriam tersebut tidak di tembakkan, melainkan di lempar oleh seseorang mengenakan jas berkancing ganda lebih gelap dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah, dan rambut dan jenggot masih hitam, dengan cambang mulai memutihkan. Orang tersebut terlihat kesal karena naruto terus menghindari serangannya dengan mudah.

Naruto melompat ke kapal,saat di udara, tiba-tiba garp sudah ada di depannya siap melayangkan pukulan. Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada guna memblok pukulan tersenut, namun dia tetap terlempar beberapa meter.

'ugh, pukulan yang kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari milik sakura.' Batin naruto.

Masih berdiri di atas air, ia melihat garp berdiri di sisi kapal dengn memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau dari kru akagami?" Tanya garp.

"Ya, dan dia memintaku untuk mengurusmu. Bukankah kau garp?" kata naruto.

"Tentu saja aku garp, tidak ada orang di dunia yang tak tau siapa aku." Kata garp.

"Yosh, aku akan mangakhirinya dengan cepat!" kata naruto.

Setelah itu, naruto melompat ke arah garp dan bersiap memukulnya. Garp melakukan hal yang sama. Pukulan mereka beradu, mereka dalam posisi itu beberapa saat sebelum naruto kembali terlemparm ke laut.

'ugh, dia sungguh kuat, padahal tanganku sudah ku aliri chakra. Dia tidak membiarkan ku untuk naik ke kapalnya.' Batin naruto.

"Pukulan yang lumayan kuat bocah, namun itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Kata garp mengejek.

"Pertarungan kita baru di mulai, garp." Kata naruto.

Naruto lalu membuat dua kagebunshin dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi mengumpulkan energy alam. Lalu ia mengambil kunai cabang tiga dari kantung senjatanya dan melemparnya kea rah garp, naruto lalu membuat rasengan di tangannya. 'Aku harus menahannya sampai mereka (kagebunshin naruto) selesai mengumpulkan chakra alam.' Batin naruto.

Garp yang melihat sesuatu terbang ke arahnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindarinya. Namun, naruto tiba-tiba muncul di tempat kunai di hindarinya dan menghantamkan resengan ke punggung garp. Garp pun terlempar ke laut dan naruto berdiri di sisi kapal menyaksikan garp berenang ke kapal. Marinir yang ada di kapal yang melihat garp terlempar ke laut langsung mengambil tali dan melemparnya ke arah garp, mengabaikan naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan geli. Walupun garp menggunakan Kenbunshoku no haki untuk mempredisi serangan naruto dan Bashoshoku no haki untuk menahan serangan naruto, kecepatan dan kekuatan naruto masih terlalu cepat dan kuat.

[di kapal shanks]

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekuat itu." Kata benn Beckman.

"Ya, dan dia belum menggunakan haki. Dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya, ku pikir dia akan menjadi orang yang di takuti pemerintah dunia suatu saat."

"Kau hanya akan memintaku untuk menggantikanmu mengajarinya kan?" Tanya benn.

"Kau benar benn, maukah kau mengajatinya untukku?" Tanya shanks.

Benn yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas dan kembali melihat pertarungan naruto sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

[dengan naruto]

Setelah garp sudah di atas kapal, dia memandang naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Lalu ia berkata. "Kau kuat bocah, tak diragukan akagami merekrutmu."

"Shanks tidak merekrutku, aku yang meminta untuk bergabung dengannya." Kata naruto.

"Begtu ya, Sekarang aku akan serius." Kata garp lalu meloncat ke arah naruto dan siap meninjunya.

"Aku juga." Kata naruto lalu menghilangkan satu bunshin dan masuk ke sage mode. Naruto menahan serangan garp dengan tangan kirinya. Adu kekuatan tak terelakkan, naruto menahan serangan haki garp dengan sage mode miliknya menyebabkan retakan di kayu yang di pijak naruto.

Naruto lalu menghantamkan tangan kanan nya yang bebas untuk meninju garp. Garp terlempar beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

'Kekuatan macam apa ini? Dia hanya menahan serangan ku dengan satu tangan.' Batin garp.

'Pukulan macam apa itu? Kekuatan yang luar biasa.' Batin naruto.

Naruto tidak menunggu garp untuk bangun, dia langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju garp dengan rasengan besar di tangannya.

"CHO ODAMA RASENGAN" teriak naruto.

Garp yang sudah memprediksi serangan naruto dengan kenbunshoku no haki tidak mengulangi kesalahannya dengan menahan serangan naruto, dia langsung meloncat menghindari serangan naruto.

Serangan naruto mengenai kapal mengakibatkan kapal menjadi rusak berat.

'Sial, dia malah menghancurkan kapal, kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain.' Batin garp.

"Kita mundur, ambil perahu yang selamat, kita akan mendayung sampai dawn island" teriak garp kepada para marinir.

"Tapi sir.." kata seorang marinir.

Garp memandang orang yang berteriak dengan tatapan tajam, membuat marinir merinding. "Lakukan yang kukatakan, melawan orang seperti dia tidak dapat di lakukan di kapal" kata garp. Marinir hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya garp.

"Uzumaki naruto" kata naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada flash putih di tempat naruto berdiri. Naruto mengabaikannya dan berkata "sampai ketemu lagi, garp."

Naruto lalu meloncat ke luar kapal lalu berlari di atas air menuju kapal shanks.

"Pertarungan yang bagus," kata shanks.

"Ah, itu hanya sebagian kekuatan ku sja" kata naruto.

"Oi, oi, kau bilang itu setengah kekuatanmu, lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Menghancurkan kapal milik garp, kau beruntung kau tidak mati." Kata yassop.

"Yosh, untuk merayakan kedatangan kru baru, mari kita berpesta!" seru shanks.

"Ku pikir kau akan mengajari ku haki?" Tanya naruto.

"Latihan nya besok saja, sekarang mari kita rayakan kedatangan mu." Kata shanks.

"Yosh, saatnya berpesta."

"Walaupun tidak ada kru baru, kita akan tetap akan berpesta"

Kata para kru shanks. Mereka pun berpesta sampai tertidur.

Keesokan harinya.

"Yosh, hari ini aku akan berlatih menggunakan haki bersama shanks, aku harus semangat." Seru naruto.

Naruto pun berlari menuju dek. "SELAMAT PAGI!" teriak naruto.

"Siapa yang bangun begitu pagi, mengganggu saja." Kata yassop.

"Ini aku, cepat bangun, ini sudah pagi lho." Kata naruto.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya lucky roo.

"Sekarang jam enam pagi, kenapa?" Tanya naruto.

"Apa, kau bangu sepagi ini?" Tanya yassop.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berlatih menggunakan haki hari ini, oleh karena itu aku bangun pagi" kata naruto bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir kau bisa berlajar menggunakan haki selama dua bulan? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan belajar tiga tahun baru bisa menggunakannya." Kata yassop.

"Itu karena kau tolol, aku hanya berlatih dua tahun saja." Kata lucky roo.

"Apa belajar haki sangat lama ya? Mungkin kalian bedua yang tolol, dua bulan bagiku sudah cukup untuk mempelajarinya" kata naruto angkuh.

"Apa haki yang ingin kau pelajari dua bulan?" Tanya yassop.

"Dasar-dasar haki." Kata naruto.

Yassop dan lucky roo hanya sweatdroop.

"Kau tadi bilang haki yang ingin kau pelajari? Apa haki di bedakan?" Tanya naruto.

"Haki di bagi menjadi tiga. Kenbunshoku no Haki (Haki pendengaran) dengan haki ini kau bisa mendengar sesuatu dari jarak jauh dan juga bisa memprediksi gerakan lawanmu. Basoshoku no Haki, kau bisa melindungi tubuhmu dan memperkuat seranganmu, biasanya bagian tubuh yang di lapisi haki ini berubah menjadi hitam, bisa tidak. Garp yang kau lawan kemarin merupakan pengguna haki hebat lho, Kau hebat jika bisa mengalahkannya." Kata lucky roo.

"Lalu yang ketiga?" kata naruto penasaran.

"Haki yang ketiga adalah Haoshoku no Haki (Haki Raja) kau tidak bisa berlatih untuk bisa menggunakannya, ini adalah bawaan dari lahir, yang bisa menggunakannya adalah orang-orang hebat contohnya kapten kami akagami shanks, salah satu yonkou shirohige Edward Newgate, dan raja kegelapan Rayleigh." Kata yassop.

"Oh, sudah pada bangun ya, tidak biasanya kalian bangun sepagi ini." Kata shanks yang baru masuk ke dek bersama benn Beckman.

"Itu karena dia membangunkan kami." Kata yassop menunjuk naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya etrlalu bersemangat, shanks sekarang kau harus mengajariku haki." Kata naruto.

"Sabar sedikit, naruto. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk makan. Setelah itu, aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan haki." Kata shanks.

"Ah, kau terus menunda-nunda tapi tak apalah, aku juga lapar."

Kemudian mereka menuju dapur. "Oh ya shanks, kita sedang berlayar ke mana?" Tanya naruto sambil memakan ramen nya.

"Kita akan ke grand line lalu ke dunia baru." Jawab shanks.

"oh." Kata naruto.

Kemudian mereka makan seperti biasanya.

[Time Skip Satu Bulan Kemudian]

Sekarang kru shanks dan kawan-kawan sedang menuju ke sabaody archipelago. Di dek, hanya ada yassop dan naruto serta beberapa kru lain.

"Huh, kenapa tidak ada musuh yang datang. Setiap ada kapal yang lewat, mereka langsung berbalik arah dan menjauh, padahal aku ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku." keluh naruto.

"Karena kita salah satu yonkou, yonkou itu tempatnya di dunia baru, jika kau ingin menunggu musuh kau harus bersabar, kita sedang menuju dunua baru." Kata yassop.

'Apakah masih jauh?" Tanya naruto.

"Tidak, kita akan menuju sabaody lalu ke pulau manusia ikan dan akhirnya ke dunia baru." Kata yassop.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa belajar haki secepat itu." Kata shanks yang baru datang ke dek.

"Karena aku pintar, itu saja." Kata naruto sombong.

"Kita akan sampai di kepulauan sabaody, sebaiknya tidak ada yang membuat masalah." Kata shanks.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan, membuat masalah. Memangnya kenapa?" kata naruto.

"Disana ada tenryuubito, meraka adalah keturunan dari para raja yang membentuk pemerintah dunia. Jika kau menyerang salah satu dari mereka, mereka dapat memanggil salah satu admiral dengan kapal perang." Kata shanks.

"Tapi kenapa kau khawatir, bukankah kita bisa menendang pantat admiral yang ingin melawan kita?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyebabkan masalah." Kata shanks.

"Kepulauan sabaody sudah terlihat, kapten." Kata benn.

"Aku akan mencari Rayleigh untuk melapisi kapal, setelah itu kita langsung pergi menuju dunia baru. Kalian boleh melakukan sesuatu selama pelapisan kapal." Kata shanks.

"Rayleigh? Bukankah dia adakah raja kegelapan seperti yang di katakana yassop? Namanya saja sudah menakutkan, kenapa kau menemuinya?" Tanya naruto.

"Dia dulu adalah tangan kanan raja bajak laut Gol D Roger." Kata shanks.

"Lalu?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku dulu adalah salah satu kru roger." Kata shanks.

"Oh," kata naruto singkat.

"Hanya 'oh'? kebanyakan orang akan menjerit ketakutan dan lari." Kata yassop.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Karena setelah eksekusi roger, semua yang pernah berhubungan dengannya di buru dan di eksekusi." Kata benn Beckman.

"Oh, jadi begitu, kebanyakan orang menganggap nya sebagai iblis ya?" kata naruto.

"Yah, namun tidak semua menganggap nya sebagai iblis, mantan kru nya sangat menghormati nya sampai sekarang dan juga luffy, dia mungkin akan menjadi bajak laut hebat suatu hari nanti." Kata shanks.

Setelah kapal mendarat di kepulauan sabaody naruto langsung bertanya, "Kenapa ada tulisan di pohon?" Tanya naruto.

"Kepulauan sabaody terdiri dari 79 pohon dibagi menjadi beberapa bidang yang berbeda, 1-29: Sebuah wilayah tanpa hukum di mana bajak laut dan pemburu hadiah mengamuk. 30-39: Sabaody Park, sebuah taman hiburan dengan atraksi berbasis gelembung. 40-49: Sebuah kawasan wisata, penuh dengan toko-toko dan stand souvenir. 50-59: Sebuah wilayah pengiriman. 60-69: Markas lokal untuk Marinir. 70-79: Sebuah Kota yang dipenuhi dengan hotel."

"Oh, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Kata naruto.

"Oi, tunggu sekarang kapal kiat berada di grove 41, kau harus mengingatnya agar tidak tersesat." Kata yassop.

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa." Kata naruto

Naruto lalu berkeliling pulau sendirian

**TBC**

**R & R minna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto hanya milik Mashasi Kisimoto**

**One piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning : gaje, typo, jelek, alur kecepetan, dll**

**RED EYES NO NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kapal shanks telah mendarat di kepulauan sabaody archipelago. Shanks pergi menemiui Rayleigh untuk melapisi kapal sedangkan naruto dan para kru pergi berkeliling pulau.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sebaiknya aku bermain-main dulu di taman." Kata naruto.

'Kau ini shinobi, dan kau masih ingin bermain-main? Lebih baik kau berlatih menggunakan sharingan.' Kata kyubi.

'Oh, kau dimana aku harus berlatih?" Tanya naruto.

'Dalam mindscape mu bodoh. Aku akan membantumu menguasainya,' kata kyubi.

'Benarkah? Bukankah kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sharingan?' Tanya naruto.

'Tentu saja aku tahu, dulu rikodu sannin mempunyai rinnegan, tentu saja cara kerjanya tidak berbeda jauh.' Jelas kyubi.

'Begitu ya, aku tidak tahu kau begitu pintar.' kata naruto.

'Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh.' Kata kyubi.

'Baka, kau mungkin menjadi pintar karena berpindah dimensi.' Kata naruto.

'Diam kau, sebaiknya kau mulai berlatih daripada terus mengoceh seperti orang gila.' Kata kyubi.

"Itu karena kau mengajakku bicara! Dasar bodoh." Kata naruto membela diri.

'Kau ini jinchuuriki tapi kau tak tau cara berkomunikasi dengan bijuu tanpa masuk kedalam kedalam mindscape? Kau adalah jinchuuriki terbodoh yang pernah ada.' Ejek kyubi.

"Diam kau, lebih baik beritahu aku caranya sebelum aku meng…"

'Sebelum apa? Aku ini sudah lebih kuat karena chakra ku yang ada dalam tubuh minato telah kembali kepadaku.' Kata kyubi.

"Benarkah? Sekarang kau telah menjadi bijuu yang sempurna? Itu bagus tebayo." Kata naruto.

'Kau harus berbicara dalam pikiranmu bodoh, kalau kau terus ngomong sendiri seperti itu, kau mungkin akan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.' kata kyubi.

'oh, begitu. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI TADI, RUBAH BODOH.' Teriak naruto dalam pikirannya.

'Kau berkata seperti itu lagi, kau tak akan ku ajari cara menggunakan sharingan.' Ancam kyubi.

'Baiklah, tolong ajari aku cara menggunakan sharingan, rubah baik.' Kata naruto memohon.

'Baiklah, sekarang kau harus ke mindscape dulu agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.' Kata kyubi.

Setelah naruto berkeliling tempat untuk menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bermeditasi, akhirnya ia melihat tempat yang cukup teduh yang berada di grove 27. Setelah ia duduk ia langsung pergi ke mindcape nya.

"Yo kurama, lama tak jumpa yaa." Kata naruto.

"Hm, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya kurama menuntut penjelasan.

"Yah, tadi aku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bermeditasi, tapi untuk menemukannya aku harus berkeliling sampai berada di grove 27." Kata naruto.

"Whoa, kau terlihat lebih bertenaga dan bulumu terlihat lebih merah! Kau sekarang terlihat menakutkan." Kata naruto kagum.

"Apa maksudmu dulu aku terlihat lemah?" Tanya kurama mengancam.

"Ti.. tidak, dulu kau tidak kalah menakutkan dari sekarang, kok." Kata naruton gugup.

"Sekarang itu tidak penting, lebih baik kita mulai sekarang latihannya." Kata kurama.

"Yosh!" kata naruto bersemangat.

"Kau harus melatih dulu kemampuan tsuyukomi mu terlebih dahulu, itu adalah kekuatan terlemah dari mangekyu sharingan, itu mungkin akan sedikit sulit." Kata kyubi.

"Sesulit apapun itu, aku akan menguasainya dengan cepat." Kata naruto bersemangat.

[Lima jam kemudian]

"Hah, padahal hanya tsuyukomi, namun itu sulit sekali." kata naruto.

"Kau termasuk cepat dalam menguasainya, seorang uchiha mungkin membutuhkan satu bulan untuk menguasainya." Kata kyubi.

"Namun aku masih belum menguasinya, aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan tsuyukomi terhadap orang-orang lemah saja, sungguh takbisa di percaya." Kata naruto.

"Mungkin melawan orang bisa meguatkan kekuatan tsuyukomi mu, Semua kekuatan bisa menjadi lebih kuat jika di praktekan. Seandainya ada orang yang mau di jadikan kelinci percobaan." Kata kyubi.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ini keberuntunganku, sekarang ada orang yang sedang mendekatiku, dari auranya, mungkin dia berniat jahat." Kata naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya kyubi.

"Aku selalu mengaktifkan kenbunshoku no haki untuk membuat daya jangkau nya menjadi luas." Kata naruto.

"Oh." Kata kyubi.

Naruto kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata untuk melihat sekitar sepuluh orang sedang mengelilinginya dengan pedang siap ditangannya.

"Kami adalah pemburu bajak laut, namaku Bino. Bukankah kau Uzumaki Naruto, buronan 15.000.000 berry, kau dijuluki Naruto si mata merah, namun kenyataannya matamu berwarna biru, omong kosong macam apa ini?" kata seorang yang pemburu paling depan yang kelihatannya pemimpin gerombolan tersebut sambil menunjukan poster buronan dirinya dengan mata merah dan background sebuah kapal yang rusak.

"Aku memiliki poster buronan? Benarkah? Shanks tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada ku." Kata naruto.

"Aku heran kenapa salah satu yonkou mau merekrut orang lemah sepertimu." Kata Bino.

" Kau ingin bertarung denganku? Atau ingin mengejek diriku? Kata naruto.

"Dua-duanya, orang lemah." Kata bino.

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan sharingan nya, "Kalau begitu, ayo bertarung." Kata naruto.

"Lihat bos, matanya menjadi merah persis di poster buronannya," kata salah seorang anak buah bino.

"Matamu,seperti bisa melihat jiwa seseorang. Namun aku tak akan takut dengan penampilanmu. Aku akan menagkapmu dan menjadi orang yang berhasil menangkap salah satu kru bajak laut akagami." Kata bino sambil memberi tanda kepada anak buahnya utuk menyerang.

"Serang!" kata seorang anak buah bino sambil berlari membawa pedang.

'Hanya sepuluh orang, aku tidak akan kalah,' batin naruto.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunainya untuk menangkis tebasan pedang salah seorang anak buah bino, dia lalu menendang rusuk orang yang menyerangnya hingga terpental. Naruto melihat seorang di atasnya siap menebas dirinya dengan pedang, namun, dia hanya melempar shuriken ke orang yang akan menyerangnya **"SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**" shuriken tersebut menjdi banyak dan menancap ke tubuh orang yang akan menyerangnya.

Naruto merasakan ada bahaya di belakangnya, dia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang orang di belakangnya.

Dua anak buah bino hendak menyerangnya secara bersamaan, namun naruto membuat rasengan di kedua tangannya **"RASENGAN" **naruto menghantamkan kedua rasengan ke perut kedua anak buah bino yang akan menyerangnya membuat orang tersebut terlempar hingga menabrak pohon dan pingsan.

"Cih, kuso! Kalian tembak dia!" perintah bino kepada lima anak buahnya yang tersisa.

Mereka hanya patuh dan mengambil pistol dan mulai menembaki naruto. Naruto hanya menghindari tembakan tersebut seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling mudah dilakukan di dunia.

"Kenapa tembakan kita meleset?"

"Aku yakin aku telah membidik dengan benar."

"D.. dia menghindar?"

Kata para anak buah bino kebingungan.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan kalian?" Tanya naruto mengejek.

Merasa bahwa pistol tidak berguna, meraka melempar pistol tersebut sembarangan dan kembali menarik pedangnya. Namun ketika mereka kembali melihat ke depan, naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya salah seorang anak buah bino.

"Mencariku?" Tanya naruto dari belakang para anak buah bino.

Para anak buah bino berbalik untuk melihat naruto sudah siap menembak dengan dua tangan memegang pistol yang tadi dibuangnya.

"Membuang senjata sembarangan berbahaya lho.." kata naruto.

Sebelum para anak buah bino melakukan apapun, naruto sudah menembaki mereka dengan pistol yang sudah di lapisi dengan Basoshoku no Haki. Peluru tersebut tepat mengenai jantung anak buah bino, tidak hanya sampai di situ, peluru tersebut menembus jantung para anak buah bino mengakibatkan anak buah bino mati seketika dengan dada kiri berlubang.

"Seperti itulah caranya menembak." Kata naruto.

Naruto kemudian memandang ka arah bino yang sedang menyaksikan adegan tersebut dengan ketakutan.

"Jadi, masih mau melawan?" Tanya naruto.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak bino sambil berlari ke arah naruto dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Dasar keras kepala." Gumam naruto, dia kemudian mengaktifkan mangekyu sharingan dan melihat ke arah bino yang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil menatap matanya, **"TSUYUKOMI".**

Kemudian bino berada di sebuah kayu yang membentuk huruf X dan juga ruangan dengan pola mangekyu sharingan. Di depannya ada naruto dengan membawa pedang di tangannya.

"Selamat datang di dunia tsuyukomi milikku, kau akan menerima penyiksaan selama 78 jam." Kata naruto sambil menusuk pedang nya kearah bino.

Sementara itu di dunia nyata…

Terlihat bino hendak menyerang naruto dengan pedangnya dan detik berikutnya dia berteriak kesakitan seperti sedang disiksa dan pingsan.

"Huh, padahal hanya menggunakan tsuyukomi, kenapa aku langsung lelah,?" Tanya naruto pada diri sendiri.

'Itu karena tubuhmu belum terbiasa dengan matamu, Lebih baik kau menggunakan enternal mangekyu sharingan dari pada mengekyu sharingan, jika terlalu lama menggunakannmangekyu sharingan matamu bisa kehilangan cahayanya alias buta,' kata kyubi memperingatkan.

'Heh? Aku bisa menggunakan enternal mangekyu sharingan? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?' Tanya naruto.

'Tentu saja kau bisa menggunakannya, bukankah sudah kukatakan kau bisa meggunakan semua dojutsu madara dan aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekarang' kata kyubi.

'Terserah kau saja, sekarang aku akan mencari beberapa ramen.' Kata naruto.

"Dimana ya tempat yang menjual beberapa makanan? Sepertinya aku harus berkeliling lagi." gumam naruto.

Naruto kemudian berkeliling pohon ke pohon lainnya, hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang kakek memakai kaos dengan celana hitam dan sandal dan berkacamata. Naruto pun bertanya, "Oi kakek tua, apa kau tahu, dimana tempat yang menjual makanan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku juga sedang menuju ke sana." Kata kakek tersebut.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, siapa namamu?" Tanya naruto.

"Rayleigh, bukankah kau yang tadi di serang oleh bino dan kelompoknya?" Tanya Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh? Kau Mei-O Rayleigh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku tidak merasakanmu." Tanya naruto.

"Yah, aku kebetulan sedang lewat dan melihatmu sedang bertarung dengan bino. Dia itu memang pembuat masalah, selalu saja menyerang orang dengan buronan di bawah 20.000.000 berry." kata Rayleigh.

"Kedengarannya seperti seorang pengecut." Kata naruto.

"Yah, begitulah. Biasanya dia akan menyerang bajak laut tak peduli berapa harga buronannya, namun itu terjadi ketika dia sudah tidak memiliki uang dan tidak ada bajak laut dengan harga buronan rendah yang datang ke pulau. Ah, sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Kata rayleigh.

Dia memimpin naruto ke sebuah bar. Belum sempat Rayleigh dan Naruto masuk pintu bar terbuka dan keluarlah shanks dengan wajah lesu.

"Oi, shanks! Kenapa mukamu masam begitu?" Tanya naruto.

"Rayleigh tidak ada di rumah, dia mungkin sedang berkeliaran dan tidak ada yang tahu dia akan kembali." Kata shanks.

"Shanks? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Rayleigh.

Shanks yang baru menyadari keberadaan Rayleigh berkata, "Rayleigh? Oh syukurlah, aku tidak harus berkeliling untuk mencarimu. Seharusnnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Dia adalah naruto, salah satu kru baru ku."

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan, kau pasti akan ke dunia baru dan kau memintaku untuk melapisi kapalmu kan?" kaya Rayleigh.

"Ah, kau sudah bisa menebaknya ya, kapalku ada di grove 41, kau bisa kesana jika kau sudah siap." Kata shanks.

"Kau terburu-buru atau tidak?" Tanya Rayleigh.

"Tentu saja aku terburu-buru, Kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat." Kata shanks.

"Oh, aku akan mengambil peralatan dan menuju ke kapalmu. Kata Rayleigh kemudian masuk ke bar.

"Oi shanks, kenapa kau terburu-buru?" Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak terburu-buru, tapi kalau kau berkata kepadanya bahwa kau tidak terburu-buru, dia akan terus menunda pekerjaannya bahkan sampai satu minggu." Bisik shanks.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop , "kenapa kita tidak masuk ke bar dan membeli beberapa makanan?" usul naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus kembali ke kapal untuk beberapa urusan. Sampai jumpa!" Kata shanks pergi.

Naruto kemudian masuk ke bar dan melihat wanita sedang duduk di belakang meja sambil mambaca koran.

"Halo, apakah disini ada beberapa makanan?" Tanya naruto.

"Halo, kau pasti naruto kan? Rayleigh mengatakannya kepadaku. Namaku Shakki, kau boleh mengambil makanan yang kau suka." Kata shakki.

"Oh, terima kasih." Kata naruto lalu mengambil sake.

"Kudengar kau pernah bertarung melawan garp? Apa itu benar?" Tanya shakki.

"itu benar kami bertarung ketika meninggalkan dawn island." Kata naruto.

"Dan kau mengalahkannya?" Tanya shakki.

"Aku tidak mengalahkannya, aku hanya menghancurkan kapalnya dan mereka kabur," kata naruto.

"Aku heran mengapa pemerintah dunia menghargai kepalamu hanya senilai 15.000.000 berry." Kata shakki.

"Bukankah itu nilai yang besar?" Tanya naruto.

"itu besar jika di luar grand line, namun harga buronan 15.000.000 berry di grand line adalah nilai yang kecil. Lagi pula kau memukul mundur wakil admiral garp, sedikit bajak laut yang selamat bila berhadapan dengannya." Kata shakki.

"Apa garp seterkenal itu? Kedengarannya seperti superhero di angkatan laut." Kata naruto.

"Dia memang pahlawan angkatan laut, dia dulu sering memojokkan raja bajak laut Gol D Roger." Kata shakki.

"Apa garp yang menangkap roger?" Tanya naruto.

"Tidak, banyak orang beranggapan angkatan laut telah menagkap roger, tapi para kru nya tahu bahwa Roger menyerahkan diri ke angkatan laut." Jawab shakki.

"Menyerahkan diri? Kenapa dia menyerahkan diri?" Tanya naruto.

"Rayleigh mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Gol D Roger menderita penyakit yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan, dan dia ingin mati untuk menciptakan era bajak laut." Kata shakki.

"Nampaknya kau tahu banyak soal bajak laut ya," kata naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku dulunya adalah bajak laut, garp dulu sering mengejarku, dan sangat sulit lolos darinya." Kata shakki.

"Begitu ya, apa kau tahu tentang jenis-jenis buah setan?" Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tahu? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya shakki.

"Aku punya satu, aku ingin bertanya kepada shanks tapi pasti dia akan menjualnya untuk membeli sake. Apa kau tahu buah apa ini?" Tanya naruto lalu merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan buah bulat berwarna orange dengan pola api di kulitnya.

"itu adalah tipe logia buah mera-mera, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya shakki shock.

**TBC**

**R & R Minna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto hanya milik Mashasi Kisimoto**

**One piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda**

**RED EYES NO NARUTO**

**Warning : gaje, typo, jelek, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rated : T**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Bisa dibilang aku beruntung. Pada waktu itu…"

**[Flashback On]**

_Di dek kapal shanks terlihat naruto duduk bersila dengan mata tertutup kain dan dibelakangnya ada shanks memegang pentungan sedang mengayunkannya ke arah naruto dengan sangat cepat, namun naruto terus menghindari ayunan pentungan tersebut dengan lincah tanpa bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka sedang berlatih menggunakan Kenbunshoku no Haki._

'_Berlatih menggunakan kenbunshoku no Haki tidak sesulit yang kukira, bertahun-tahun menjadi shinobi mungkin membuat instingku menjadi tajam,' batin naruto._

_Walaupun naruto terus menghindari pukulan shanks dengan cepat, naruto akhirnya terlempar keluar kapal dan jatuh di laut._

"_UUAAAHHHH!" teriak naruto._

"_Wah! Gawat, aku memukulnya terlalu keras sehingga dia terlempar ke laut. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" kata shanks shok._

"_Tenang saja, dia pasti akan berenang kembali ke kapal." Kata yassop._

"_Oh, benarkah?" Tanya shanks._

"_Tentu saja, tapi sebelum dia di makan sea king." Kata yassop menunjuk bayangan di dalam laut._

"_Jangan katakan hal yang mengerikan, yassop. Setelah semua, dia adalah kakaknya luffy. Apa yang harus ku katakana ketika bertemu luffy bahwa kakaknya telah tewas di makan sea king.!" Kata shanks._

"_Bukankah dia bisa melawan sea king? Dia bahkan bisa mengimbangi garp." Kata benn Beckman._

"_Kau benar, anggap saja ini latihan dan daging sea king ini bisa kita masak untuk pesta malam ini." kata shanks._

_Dengan naruto_

'_Sial.. shanks memukulku terlalu keras hingga terpental ke laut. Kurang ajar kau shanks. Aku harus segera ke permukaan.' Batin naruto._

_Naruto sedikit membelalakan matanya ketika dia melihat seekor sea king berkepala naga dengan badan buaya dan ekor singa menuju ke arahnya.._

'_Cih, dasar mengganggu.' Batin naruto._

_Sea king tersebut berenang dengan cepat ke arah naruto dan siap menerkamnya. Sea king itu hendak memakannya ketika naruto menghindar ke samping kiri sea king tersebut dan hendak memukulnya ketika dia merasakan ekor sea king tersebut hendak menyabetnya. Naruto menhindar ke samping lagi untuk menghindari sabetannya._

'_Apa itu.' Batin naruto._

_Naruto membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar ketika melihat ujung ekor sea king tersebut terdapat buah bulat berwarna orange dengan pola bulatan api terukir di kulitnya._

'_Bukankah itu buah setan! Aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku tidak boleh membuat sea king ini takut dan membuat dia lari. Tapi aku harus cepat, aku hanya bertahan di dalam air sebentar lagi.' Batin naruto._

_Naruto kemudian berbalik dan melihat sea king itu siap menyerangnya kembali dengan menerkamnya namun naruto menghindar ke samping di saat-saat terakhir dan menghindari sekaligus menangkap ekor sea king tersebut. Dia kemudian mengambil buah setan yang ada di ujung ekor sea king tersebut dan mengantonginya lalu naruto memutarkan sea king tersebut beberapa kali dan melemparnya._

'_Aku harus segera naik ke permukaan, aku kehabisan nafas' batin naruto._

_Naruto lalu berenang dengan cepat ke permukaan. Sampai di permukaan, naruto langsung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan berdiri di atas air. Naruto lalu menatap buah setan di tangannya dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di saku. Sedang asyik bernafas tiba-tiba naruto di kejutkan saat sea king tersebut hendak menyerangnya dari belakang._

" _Saatnya mencoba jurus yang baru kupelajari." Ucap naruto sambil melakukan beberapa segel tangan._

"_**KATON : RYUKA NO JUTSU."**__ Naruto menyemburkan naga api dari mulutnya seukuran sea king tersebut dan menyerang sea king tersebut._

_Naga api dan sea king tersebut bertabrakan dan membuat sea king tersebut mendapatkan luka bakar di kepala dan badannya. Sea king tersebut segera menyelam untuk memadamkan api dan pergi meninggalkan naruto._

_Belum puas terkena serangan naga api naruto, sea king tersebut kembali menyerangnya, kali ini sea king tersebut berenang ke bawah tubuh naruto berduri, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berenang ke atas dengan cepat. Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari sea king tersebut. Masih di udara, naruto masuk ke bijuu mode dan memunculkan dua tangan chakra untuk membuat rasengan dengan pola shuriken mengelilinginya._

"_**FUUTON:RASEN SHURIKEN."**__ Ucap naruto._

_Naruto melemparkan rasen shuriken ke sea king tersebut yang sudah berbalik untuk menyerangnya kembali. Rasen shuriken menghantam sea king tersebut dan membesar menghancurkan sea king tersebut tanpa sisa. _

_Naruto kemudian berjalan kemudian berjalan ke kapal. Sesampainya di dek, naruto hendak bertanya kepada shanks tentang jenis buah setan yang baru di temukan naruto tapi naruto mengurungkan niat tersebut setelah berpikir bahwa shanks akan menjual buah setan yang baru di temukannya dan menjualnya untuk mendapatkan sake, jika shanks tau naruto memiliki buah setan._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? IDIOT!" teriak naruto._

"_Ah, maaf, maaf.. aku memukulmu terlalu keras." Kata shanks._

"_Aku hampir mati di makan sea king tau!" kata naruto._

"_Anggap saja itu latihan." Kata shanks._

"_Tapi tak apalah, terima kasih telah memukulku ke laut shanks." Kata naruto._

"_Kenapa kau berterimakasih?" Tanya shanks._

"_Karena aku bisa belatih dengan melawan sea king sekaligus bisa men.." ucapan naruto berhenti ketika naruto menyadari kesalahan yang di perbuat._

"_Sekaligus bisa apa?" Tanya shanks._

"_Em.. sekaligus bisa… mendapatkan… pengalaman, ya, pengalaman." Kata naruto gugup._

"_Oh, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan latihannya." Kata shanks._

**[Flashback Off]**

"Kau sungguh beruntung, buah setan tipe logia itu sangat langka dan sulit di temukan." Kata shakki.

"Benarkah? Shanks pernah mengatakan ada buah setan yang lebih langka dari tipe logia." Kata naruto.

"Tipe lebih langka daripada logia Tipe Zoan – Hewan Gaib." Kata shakki.

"Hewan Gaib?" Tanya naruto.

"Iya, hewan gaib. Seperti burung phoenik, contoh penggunanya adalah komandan divisi pertama bajak laut shirohige, tak peduli terkena serangan apapun, dia akan menyembuhkan sendiri lukanya, Fushicho Marco." Kata shakki.

"Apa kau akan memakannya?" tambah shakki.

"Tidak, mungkin aku akan menyimpannya." Kata naruto.

"Kau tahu, perjalanan bersama shanks sungguh membosankan." Kata naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari kru shanks?" Tanya shakki.

"Aku akan pergi satu bulan lagi."

Tiba-tiba naruto merasakan tarikan akrab dari kunai hiraishin yang di berikan naruto kepada luffy.

'Apa yang terjadi pada luffy hingga dia melempar kunai satu bulan lebih cepat?' batin naruto.

"Ada apa naruto?" Tanya shakki melihat perubahan raut wajah naruto.

"Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, aku akan meninggalkan sekarang. Katakan kepada shanks ya?"

"Tentu, bagaimana kau akan pergi?" Tanya shakki.

"Aku punya cara," kata naruto lalu menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto melihat kunai hiraishin menancap di pohon. Naruto mencabutnya dan melihat sekeliling dan melihat luffy berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar. Di samping kirinya berdiri seorang anak kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua dari luffy berambut kuning dan di samping kanannya berdiri bocah seumuran dengan bocah berambut kuning, dia memiliki rambut hitam raven.

"Oi, luffy kenapa kau menggunakan kunai hiraishin satu bulan lebih awal."Tanya naruto.

"Kunai Hiraishin? Apa itu nama kunai itu?" Tanya luffy.

Naruto hanya menhela nafas dan menatap luffy menginginkan jawaban.

"Kita akan melakukan tukar cawan dan menjadikan kita berempat menjadi saudara." Kata luffy.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata naruto.

"Eh, kenapa? Bukankah itu hebat." Tanya luffy.

"Aku bahkan belum kenal dengan mereka. Bagaimana kita akan menjadi saudara?" kata naruto.

"Oh ya, kau benar. Sekarang perkenalkan mereka ace dan sabo." Kata luffy.

"Yo! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata naruto.

"Aku Portgas D Ace." kata sirambut hitam.

"Aku sabo." kata sirambut kuning.

"Yosh, sekarang kalian sudah saling kenal Ayo ace tuangkan sake nya." Kata luffy.

"Tunggu dulu, kita harus terlebih dahulu mengetahui hal yang disukai, tidak disukai, dan cita-cita kita terlebih dahulu.

Ace hanya mengangguk dan berkata "Hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih menjadi kuat, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menyakiti saudaraku, dan cita-citaku adalah untuk membuat namaku dikenal dan diakui di dunia."

"Sekarang giliranku!" seru sabo.

"Hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih menjadi kuat, lebih kuat, dan sangat kuat, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah para bangsawan yang mementingkan diri sendiri, dan pergi ke laut dan menjadi bebas adalah cita-citaku," kata sabo.

"Aku luffy, aku menyukai daging, aku tidak menyukai orang yang menyakiti saudaraku, dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi raja bajak laut." Kata luffy.

"Aku menyukai ramen, sama seperti luffy, aku tidak menyukai orang yang menyakiti teman-temanku, dan cita-citaku adalah melindungi saudaraku walaupun harus mati." Kata naruto.

"Sekarang, kita bisa melakukan tukar cawan bersama." lanjut naruto.

Ace mengangguk lalu menuangkan sake di empat cangkir cawan.

"Kita mungkin akan ada di yang berbeda, tapi kita akan menjadi saudara dengan bertukar cawan." Kata ace.

"YOSH!" teriak mereka berempat.

**TBC**

**R n R ya minna.**


End file.
